This invention relates to a thermostatic heating device for liquids, provided with a recirculation pump.
An object of the invention is to provide a thermostatic heating device presenting double insulation of the parts under voltage, and hence satisfying existing regulations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermostatic heater having high adjustment sensitivity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermostatic heater of simple production and of safe and reliable operation even in abnormal situations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermostatic heater of smaller dimensions than traditional heaters.
These and further objects which will be apparent from the ensuing description are attained according to the invention by a thermostatic heating device for liquids, provided with a recirculation pump, having:
an outer housing of heat-insulating dielectric material,
an inner casing of heat-conductive dielectric material,
a resistive film interposed between said housing and said casing,
a tube of heat-conductive material positioned in the interior of said casing, said tube having a lower opening to house the impeller of a pump applied at one end of said cylindrical housing, the other end of said tube emerging through an aperture provided in the other surface of said cylindrical housing.